<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The price of pleasure by Vodkannon7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559453">The price of pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7'>Vodkannon7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Furry, Kissing, Missionary Position, Orgy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission story starring Champagne, Dawn and Sasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The price of pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned piece, doesn't belong on any active fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daytona Beach, Florida. What one could consider the perfect city in which to come and leave your past behind, starting your hopeful future with the right foot! However, the sunny atmosphere betrayed it’s seedy underbelly. Drugs, alcohol, sex, gambling… The city of vices had enough for everyone, with its inhabitants reveling in the luxuries of a debauchery-filled, hedonistic life... “Sasha, could you s-stop for a sec?” ...is what one would normally imagine. However, Daytona was a peaceful place, with most of its problematic individuals all living under the same roof. As the first rays of the sun hit the peaceful city, a certain red fox was having some...let’s say difficulties with her fellow roommate. “C’mon, it’ll be fine...Dawn won’t wake up~” With a sweet, tender whisper, the bunny had shushed the fox’s worries, her hands quickly slipping beneath her loose shirt as she started caressing and groping the red fox, the bunny cupping the fox’s generous breasts with her seasoned, curious fingers, her thumb and index pinching away at her perky nipples, Cham moaning softly as she endures Sasha's assault. Straddling the bunny, Cham lets herself be fondled by her, falling in love with the way her fingers skillfully and methodically find out her sensitive spots, sinking in the softness of her perky breasts before springing out, the fox backing her head in bliss as pleasure washes over her. Her panties being tainted by her increasingly soaked slit, she bites her finger in a futile attempt to muffle her upcoming climax. Throwing her head back, her legs start shuddering, her body being overcome with the wavy, pulsing pleasure of climax washing all over her, her face turning into one of pure delight. “H-hgnn…” However, with Dawn’s voice suddenly ringing in the blissful fox's head, she's brought back to her senses as she gets off the bunny and leaves the bed, deciding to take a shower so she can wash off the drowsiness...and other things off her body, Sasha staying behind with a sly grin on her face.  Some two hours later Dawn woke up, groggily walking towards the dining room “Morn’...”. Dawn was a collie dog born in the middle of oil country, Texas that arrived at the strip club/porn studio located in Daytona after her startup company went under. “Morn’, Dawn. Want sausages for breakfast?” asked the red fox wearing an apron… and little else. Champagne was a red fox, a creme de la creme hailing from Knightsbridge, UK who clawed her way through casinos before finally arriving at Daytona Beach, where she met Sasha. “Good morn, Dawn~...hic… Ah~, this booze hits the spot~” Finally, there was Sasha, the big honcho that runs the strip club/porn studio. A rabbit born to fundamentalist parents, she left home at a young age, indulging in her hedonistic needs until she landed herself a gig as a porn director. “And I ain’t giving none to you...hic!” ...Not like anyone saw her like the boss type.. As Champ prepared breakfast for the three of them, her brow furled from Sasha’s constant drinking “Let go of it, you horny bunny!” “Don’t want to~”. Already tired from listening to them, Dawn turns on the TV, a porno appearing on screen as she sits down. “Punish me, daddy! I’ve been a bad girl.” It was Sasha’s debut porno “A family reunion”. It was a smash success and boosted her status as star rookie. Soon after her debut, she did smash after smash, eventually getting to manage her own studio. “Now, let’s eat together” spoke Dawn in a cheerful tone, contrasting with the brutal fuck that Sasha was enduring on TV. However, Sasha quickly brushed it aside, still slightly drunk from the early drink. “Y’know? I’m bored…”. It had been a few weeks since they had done their last job: a shooting of the upcoming video “My neighbour and her friends are kinky nymphomaniacs!”. However, the rest was on the hands of the editors and  sound design guys, so they were stuck waiting for the release. While Champagne and Dawn enjoyed the silence, Sasha couldn’t deal with the oppressive boredom eating away at her. “Let’s do something fuuuuuuunnnnn…” she moaned out, a dressed leaf of lettuce hanging from her mouth as she devoured her breakfast, standing up and as soon as she’s finished and dashing towards her room. A few moments later comes rushing in the bunny, having changed from her lace underwear to wearing a sports bra beneath a white tank top, hot pants that couldn’t hide her string panties and a brand new deck of cards in her hands. “Let’s play!” she says cheerfully as she’s poking away at Champagne’s cheek, the red fox growing irritated at the bunny. “Can’t you just watch TV like everyone else does, Sasha?” asked Dawn, finishing up her breakfast and taking the dishes off the table.<br/>
“Fine by me!”. However, Cham was thrilled by the chance of making Sasha own up to her constant fooling around, taking a moment to run to her room and changing into a more appropriate outfit for their little game: she returned sporting an all-black outfit: black leather jacket that covered a black cut-up top with a silk bra that tightly hugged her 32D breasts as she walked towards Sasha, her latex gloves covering her hands as she picked up the deck of cards and masterfully shuffled them through her fingers, years of experience working on casinos giving her the edge when dealing with cards. Sultry and smugly walking towards the table, showing off her shapely legs covered with fishnet stockings, with each step of her confident strut echoing as her black high heels clack on the wooden floor, eventually laying the cards on the bale) table, her ass laid bare if not for her fluffy tail, as she bends over it to shuffle the cards for each player, her short skirt unable to contain her enormous rump. “Better sweeten the deal, hun~” she said, licking her lips as she fixes her skirt, completely confident in her skills as a card dealer. “One shot of booze and one piece of clothing off for every round lost~” proclaimed the smug fox, as Dawn looked on in horror at the new terms of their match. “But that’s-” “that’s fine by me~” Interrupted the bunny before Dawn could voice her discomfort. “Let me order a pizza first, tho. This match is sure to awaken the appetite~” Realising that neither of them would back from this, Dawn begrudgingly accepted her fate, going to her room to change and quickly donning a khaki blouse,  denim shorts and her usual cowboy boots. Seems like the match of the week was about to take place, with the city of Daytona beach about to bear witness to their immense battle…</p><p>__</p><p>“Gosh darn, WHY!? whimpered out the distressed dog as she sat on the couch, her attire having been completely wiped out. It had been almost 30 mins since they had started, with Cham acting as dealer. They played a standard game of poker with no limit to the amount of rounds, the victor being the last clothed girl. However, after a couple of rounds Sasha and Cham quickly noticed something...that Dawn absolutely sucked at playing cards. Maybe it was due to her straightforward personality but the poor girl couldn’t make a poker face to save her own life. Only winning a few rounds by luck, the poor dog was quickly stripped blind by the problematic duo, who still were wearing a few clothes. “Read ‘em and weep ‘em, girls” Cham had only lost her jacket and top. “Hehe, another lucky hand~”. While Sasha had lost her top, bra and hotpants. “E-eh...This hand is…”. Dawn? Stripped down to only her panties and boots. The girl’s massive 42K breasts were set free for all to see, her arm barely able to cover her plentiful mounds “Once Dawn’s out of the game it’s time for you to suffer, Sasha~” mumbled out the slightly tipsy red fox, her eyes burning up with delight and desire for retribution for this morning. Sasha, however, was laughing heartily with each round, not bothered at all by Cham’s winning streak.<br/>
“Anyway, suppose the delivery guy is arriving soon?” asked Sasha, with Cham quickly adding in: “Yeah, he’s a bit late...Guess the pizza is free!”<br/>
“W-we should at least pay him a bit…” mumbled out Dawn, frustrated as she tightly held her hands, her mind still trying to figure out how to even play the game properly. However, Sasha’s face was quickly plastered with a devilish smirk, her eyes quickly eyeing up Dawn. “How about we make this more interesting...The next round’s loser has to receive the pizza guy wearing nothing but one of Cham’s bikinis and high heels!” Horrified at the prospect of wearing such a gaudy outfit while receiving a complete stranger, Dawn looked towards Cham, hoping she’d refute the mad bunny’s request. However, Cham wasn’t above harboring such an  idea, defeating Sasha taking a distant second place now. Handing out the cards, the stand-off started. Dawn tried to remain as calm as possible, just taking a quick look at her cards to figure out what to do… Trash. Utter Trash. Devastated by her incredibly bad luck, she maintained her poker face for as long as possible…<br/>
“Three of a kind.”<br/>
“Two pair”<br/>
And with a sad drop of her ears, Dawn was quickly forced to change by the other two. Running upstairs, she rummaged through the absolute mess that was Sasha’s and Cham's clothes strewn all over the place until she reached Cham’s closet. Looking through her neatly folded outfits, she noticed a good one. A bikini with the Union Jack printed on the bra and bottom. Although she was used to the stars and stripes, the design really caught her eye… However, she really spilled out of that bikini, with her chest being tightly pressed together by Cham’s bra, her fur being caressed by the touch of fine fabrics as they molded and contoured to the shape of her enormous rack, enviable by all actresses across the business. However, the moment she dreaded arrived, with her legs trembling as she gazed at Cham’s high heels: jet-black, and incredibly tall, adorned with some straps that seductively hugged the curves of her shapely legs. Clumsily walking down the stairs, the dog desperately held onto the handrail as her steps crossed one another since she wasn’t used to such tall heels.<br/>
Blushing face, she steeled herself to the jeers of the pair as she entered the living room...only to stumble right as the pair of winners were passionately kissing, slipping their tongues inside one another’s mouths as they slid each other's clothes off and throwing them in the ground, a small stream of drool falling onto their pressed-together breasts, with Sasha’s hands tightly grasping the drunk stripper’s ripe breasts, she kneading and pulling them intensely, her tongue quickly escaping their kiss and focusing on her stiff, pink nipples, biting and toying with them while pulling them, her tongue swirling and caressing the hard cardy stuck on her breasts, Cham moaning vividly as her legs scamper around in joy, toes curling back as her chest starts tingling with jolts of electricity traveling through her body.<br/>
“Ah~ Let’s continue from where we left off this morning~” Slipping into the fox’s mouth once more, Sasha’s fingers finally had found their prize: a soaking wet, overflowing cunt basically begging to have the life fucked out of them. However, Sasha wanted to enjoy her meal.  Pushing the fox down, her face is hastily straddled by the horny bunny, her hand expertly guiding Cham’s head along as the hungry, needy fox devoured her soaked snatch, her legs shooting up as she feels the slimy, slippery tongue sliding deep inside her folds, her eyes rolling back as she drowns in the pleasure of making Cham her bitch. Dawn was taken aback by the sight of them doing this… Without her, that is. However, the sudden knocking on the door placed dread on the dog’s heart. “Better receive him, hun~” sputtered out the inebriated bunny, now rocking her hips atop the grinning fox while calling her lots of names, and reminding her of all the pornos she's starred in. Clumsily walking towards the door, Dawn realised that she was about to greet him with a pair of horny sex-machines on the living room…”Agh, fuck it. I’m already a porn actress, this is no problem…” and taking a quick breath, she opened the door.<br/>
“H-hello there”<br/>
“Hello, ma’am. I’m Darryl, from Tony’s pizza. I bring you your order of 2 pepperoni pizzas and 1 vegetarian pizza… That'll be 30 dollars, ma'am. "<br/>
" Ah, yes… Let me just…" eyes widening in horror, Dawn realized that she forgot Sasha's purse upstairs, along with the money. However, her problems weren't finished just yet.<br/>
"AHN~!" ringed out the moans of Sasha loudly as she felt her folds being pleasured unlike anything ever had before, her body rocking and trembling from the waves of pleasure.<br/>
"Wh-why don't you step inside!? I'll get your money soon…" Opening the door wide open, Dawn quickly pulls over the arctic fox and rushes him inside before anyone could notice, losing her balance for a few seconds until the young fox pulled her onto him, her massive breasts resting on his broad chest as he helps her steady herself, her heartbeat hastening the longer they're pressed against him. "Th-Thank you… I'll be right back." As she slowly walked upstairs, trying her best not to fall down, the delivery fox took a long, hard look at her delicious rump, his jeans tightening as he watched her enormous hips sway back and forth, the bottom of her bikini digging into her fat ass as the fabric was being enveloped by her soft, furry buns, the fox watching in total delight. "Goddamn, I'm so glad I'm working on this gig." Darryl was an arctic fox hailing from the north who was scouted to play for the Florida Gators. Moving in without a penny, he’s working at Tony's Pizza to pay the repairs of his ride. "Man, wish I could taste a piece of that sweet ass… Although she seems familiar, somehow…" As Darryl pondered of where he had seen Dawn before, his train of thought was interrupted by an all-too-familiar sound. "Keep licking, you dirty slut~" curious of what was happening, Darryl slowly crept towards the living room, stealthily hiding his footstep as he grew closer, until…"Ah, yes! Punish me more!" His eyes were washed away by the image of the porn star-pair scissoring each other, with Sasha having put a leash on the horny fox, the words PET engraved on her collar. The young fox watched intently as the bunny and fox rubbed each other's slits passionately while their lips latched firmly with one another, their breasts pushed together as nipples grew stiff and rubbed tenderly, the pair shuddering as their hands kneaded their bountiful mounds, sinking into their fur and flesh as they clawed away at each other, desperately looking for the lustful touch of their bodies.<br/>
Toes curling up, they continued to indulge in their own hedonistic needs, Sasha noticing the delivery boy for a sec before spreading her legs wide open, giving the fox quite the show. Spitting on Cham’s face, she pulled the fox’s hair as she guided her mouth along her cunt, locking her thighs around her head as she squirmed in pleasure. Darryl’s pants grew tighter and tighter, his breath growing ragged as he could no longer endure the fire that had been lit up in his loins. Sliding his pants off, the fox's massive 30 cm cock was set free, leaking and spurting out lots of precum as he throbbed painfully, his hands slowly gliding along his shaft as he watched them sluttily lap each other's drool. His eyes hazy with the overpowering lust of a young male, he didn't notice as another furry hand quickly took hold of his pulsing, veiny rod. "You got a license to carry that thing~?"<br/>
It was Dawn, who had returned downstairs only to watch the delivery boy eagerly stroking his massive cock, his enormous balls swaying and penduling almost hypnotically as he slid his fingers along his wet, slick shaft, the rhythm of his pumping intensifying with the display Sasha and Cham were putting on. The way his enormous prick arched majestically as it filled with more and more blood made the collie dog all hot and bothered, her hand quickly looking for her drenched slit as it started to overflow. Needing her desires satisfied, she crept towards him, finally taking hold of the firm, virile shaft. "I don’t think we ordered a sausage pizza~". Pulling him by the collar of his shirt, Dawn pushed him against the wall, fully lowering his pants as the fox's massive cock slapped her in the face, covering her in precum as the stench of his manly, sporty musk drove the dog insane with lust, her mouth salivating as she hovered her gullet over his turgid pink length, quickly devouring it in one go as she rocked her entire body back and forth, her massive chest hitting the young man's thighs, the feeling of her puffy, erect nipples sending jolts of electricity through his body. "Damn slutty dog~" taking hold of her hair, the fox starts buckling his hips as he drives his cock deeper into the dog's throat, her heels clacking loudly against the wooden floor, the sound reverberating on his ears as it drove him insane with wanton lust while she looked up at him tenderly, her eyes glazed over with the desire to fuck. Her snouth quickly snapped down on his cock, her lips latching around his veiny, bumpy cock as it slid up and down her throat, her breasts bouncing intensively as she rocked her head back and forth, slapping away at his thighs while he rushed to grab her hair, taking a fistful as he guides her skillful mouth all over his meaty shaft.<br/>
"I remember now… You're Dawn, aren't you? From 'Taming the stallion' some 5 months ago?" the fox asked, his eyes refusing to believe that one of his favorite porn actresses was so intently and eagerly sucking his throbbing cock right now. "What if I am~? Will you try to tame me, boy~?" The fire lit up inside of him finally consuming his reason, the young fox slid his cock out of the dog's gaping maw, lifting her up running towards the kitchen, slamming her down the table as he pushed her legs to the side of her head, his hands clawing away at her tight bikini, slinging the top aside as he slid the bottom off, letting it rest on her ankle as he furiously burrowed his cock deep into her soaked folds, his painfully erect cock being massaged by the clamping of the dog's walls gripping him like a vice. Desperately, his hips started rocking back and forth, buckling and slamming down as his instincts took hold of him, his balls engorging as they churn out lotf of thick, virile semen, intent on breeding the female in front of him. Dawn, however, wasn't one to let herself get fucked. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, the dog grabbed his head and pulled him in closer for a kiss, the pair letting out loud passionate, animalistic grunts as they focused only on the pleasure washing over them. Breaking the kiss they started nibbling at each other's neck, becoming addicted to each other's scent as the stench of sex now permeated the room invading their nostrils as their breathing grew bated and hurried with the impending climax pending above their heads. And with a loud shriek of pleasure, the arctic fox exploded deep inside Dawn's pussy, her womb being flooded by his thick, gooey seed. Panting heavily, he lays on top of Dawn, the pair purring as they snuggled against one another…<br/>
"Wow, nice show, kid~"<br/>
"!!!"<br/>
Behind the tired pair was Sasha, pulling Cham along with her by her leash as she crawls along the floor, her eyes glazed over with the haze of rampant lust brimming over her after Sasha dominated the drunk fox, her breathing erratic and hasty after such an extreme fucking. Stopping in front of the breathless arctic fox, she rests on her knees as she looked intently at Darryl's leaking cock, her nose quickly picking the virile scent of his spunk as her and Sasha kneeled in front of him, their tongues quickly licking the cock clean as they slather all over it with their lips pursed, planting kisses all over it.<br/>
"Hope you're ready for round 2, 3, 4 and 5, boy~" said Sasha, who he instantly recognized from "A family reunion", another one of his favorites.<br/>
"You better fill us up nicely~" said Cham, whom Darryl instantly recognized, even through her stupor-filled face, as the shining star of the porno "My mature nymphomaniac neighbor"<br/>
While his cock was being thoroughly bathed by the lustful pair, Darryl's cock trembled. Even Darryl's amazing stamina couldn't possibly keep up with the three of them, with Dawn quickly recovering and looking at the pair, joining them as the three tongues slithered and swirled all over his painfully erect, throbbing manhood. Resolved to die trying, he gulped in anticipation… Ding dong… Only to be saved by the sound of the door bell ringing. With Sasha hastily standing up and running to the door, she brazenly opens it while wearing nothing at all, exposing her gorgeous body for all to see.<br/>
"Sasha? What, couldn't help yourself?"<br/>
"Haha, glad to see some things don't change!"<br/>
At the door were standing two males: a bunny and a wolf. With one glance at them, Darryl instantly recognized them. The bunny was Xan, a veteran of the industry that has starred in many roles after his debut some odd years ago in the porno "Nonstop breeding! Fuck till you drop!", where he managed to fuck 12 girls nonstop for 10 hours straight. And next to him was a big, towering black wolf. He was Ebon, an absolute monster that blazed his way through the porn industry with an unstoppable pace after his debut in the porno "VS Series! Big bad wolf vs hopeful star!". But what were these two hopefuls of the porn industry doing here!?<br/>
"Ah, pizza!" exclaimed the black wolf as he entered the building without a care in the world, just waltzing into the kitchen where Darryl was having his dick threatened by the insatiable sluts. "Hello Cham! Hello Dawn". Opening the boxes, he took a slice of pizza which he quickly devoured. A goofy smile on his face, he only looked intently at the duo kneeling in front of the arctic fox, a distressed look on his face.”You need help, my dude?” asked out Xan from the hallway, a sly yet relaxed grin in his face as he looked at Sasha. What sort of scenario was this? A male porn actor offering to help a pizza delivery guy deal with a pair of sex-crazed actresses… Certainly wouldn’t be strange as a porno setting. However, the decision had already been made. Darryl had only looked at Ebon for a few seconds when his ears picked off a sound near the hallway. It was the sound of Sasha laying on the ground along with Xan's hastily retired clothes as she was being pinned down by the seasoned actor, his girthy, throbbing cock quickly slamming down the bunny's thoroughly prepped cunt, her legs raised up high as they flail about helplessly with each buckling of Xan's hips, the bunny letting out grunts of pleasure that are complemented by Sasha's howling moans of pure ecstacy. "Breed me, you stud! I'm your cute little slut!" Wrapping her limbs around him, Darryl only watched as the dominant bunny from before was reduced to a slut filled with wanton lust, submitting to Xan's mighty technique. He was pistoning away at her cunt, the meeting of his hips and her fat, jiggling ass sending meaty echoes across the hall, all the way to the kitchen, where the two other hungry women were desperate for some sex. "Please. Help." gestured out Darryl to the now pants-less, aloof wolf, who strutted along smiling and humming as he picked up Dawn with his powerful log-like arms, the dog girl purring playfully at him before she’s place onto the table, her legs forcefully spread open as Ebon’s massive 33 cm manhood stood proudly at the entrance of her breeding hole, her face transforming into the face of a common whore the moment her belly bulges from his cock having reached her womb in one thrust, being pushed her upwards as her legs shot up in raw ecstasy as sparks went off in her head, her eyes rolling back from taking such a monster cock while his ball sack kept slapping away at her ass, his powerful hands taking hold of her wide hips as they slammed down, impaling her in his rock-hard pink pipe, her spine arching as her body shuddered and squirmed in pleasure. Ebon, meanwhile, was unfazed by his partner’s reactions. Darryl watched in awe as the woman who had milked him dry was being thoroughly dominated by the black wolf. However, his awe was soon broken the moment a wet, slick tongue slipped inside his mouth. “Gonna keep a lady waiting~?” Cham was incredibly horny, and her body couldn’t keep it together any longer. Her body ached for action. And sure enough, Darryl wasn’t about to complain…</p><p>__</p><p>It was a peaceful night at Daytona Beach… Everywhere except the studio, that is, where the moans of pleasure of three gorgeous, needy pornstars were sure to keep anyone awake, with the creaking sound of the bed providing an excellent companion to the lewd symphony. From outside their window one could easily see the three pairs breeding fervently and incessantly on Sasha's bed since the other two rooms were… well, let's say unusable. Dawn broke hers some few months ago with a certain stallion. And with no alternatives, they moved to Cham's bed… which they also broke.<br/>
And so, on a single bed, the girls screamed their hearts out as they rutted the night away: Cham was being mating pressed, her arms tightly bound and wrapped around Darryl as his white fur melded together with Cham's, their bodies slamming against one another as he pinned her down with his powerful arms, her body surrendering to him despite her best efforts to resist. Dawn, meanwhile, was fervently riding Ebon’s cock, the Texan girl handling him like one of the bulls at shows, with his thrusts desperately looking to throw off the dog and claim her as his, his cock pulsing in giddy anticipation as the movement of his hips slams Dawn up and down. Finally, Sasha was being plowed doggy-style, her knees resting on the mattress as her arms were pulled back by Xan while he thrusted his life away, the carefree porn star turning Sasha into his personal toy.<br/>
“C-Can't tame a Texan girl, boy~!” screamed out Dawn at Ebon, his humongous, veiny cock being tightly clamped down by her greedy walls as he rocked her entire body, her hands caressing and pinching his nipples as the proud dog resisted the temptation to submit to his incredible slutbreaker, her head thrown back from the relentless barrage at her womb.<br/>
“Ahn~ G-guess foxes are very compatible with one another, eh~” Cham was holding the arctic fox tightly, her legs crossed around him as she locked him in, his amazing stamina allowing him to constantly thrust away as they coiled around one another, his arms clawing away at her generous breasts, his fingers sinking deep into her furry cleavage, springing back from how soft it was.<br/>
“F-fuuuuuck! Breed me! Break me! Harder!” Sasha, meanwhile, was screaming her brains out at Xan, his hips moving like lightning as he drilled away at the eager bunny’s sopping wet cunt, her legs flailing helplessly as they shoot up from the raw, animalistic pleasure she felt, her eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out as she had her snatch destroyed by Xan’s relentless, constant rutting.<br/>
In unison, the three men hastened the rhythm of their thrusts, the girls’ moans and shrieks of pleasure escalating in intensity until they crescendoed in a symphony of satisfied groans of pleasure, the boys’ cocks pulsing and throbbing violently as they unloaded rope after rope of their thick, sticky, musky seed straight into their lowered wombs, their cocks popping out loudly out of their holes as the stream of cum came flowing out, staining the bed sheets once more.<br/>
Following their ragged, heavy breaths in unison was the ruffling noise of their tails being rubbed along the stained sheets, their bodies being turned over as their asses were now facing skyward, suddenly feeling as their cheeks were spread open, their defenseless assholes exposed as they feel the looming presence of the pink, throbbing pricks about to pierce them. However, the lengths they had grown accustomed to suddenly changed.<br/>
“F-fweh, what-”<br/>
“Just relax, Dawn dearie~” Dawn’s wide hips were being thoroughly punished by Xan’s merciless pistoning, her hands desperately holding onto the bed sheets as she felt her rear being assaulted by a barrage of sudden thrusts.<br/>
"Ahn~ So rough~" Sasha, meanwhile, found her meaty rump being slapped by Darryl’s powerful football-player hands, red stinging marks being left on her cheeks as he started increasing the intensity of his thrusts, his balls slapping equally as hard.<br/>
"D-don't! It won't fiiiittttt~!" Cham screamed out in pain and pleasure as her ass tightly latched itself around Ebon's massive girth, his hips slowly pushing the pink, hulking mass of cockmeat straight into her hole, taking her cheeks and spreading them wide open as he drove his cock centimeter by centimeter deeper into Cham, her legs curling back as she clawed away through her bounds and at the sheets with desperation.<br/>
The trio, looking for solace, tightly held their hands together, the merciless railing of their partners pushing them closer and closer, close enough that their breaths could be felt by each other. In utter ecstasy, their tongues met together as they surrendered to their partners, their faces looking like those of common whores as their nails dug into each other's hands, raising their heads in unison as they climaxed together, their screams being loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. Their partners quickly sliding their cocks out, they bathed the smiling trio in a shower of thick, musky, creamy cum, their tongue lolling out as they painted their furs white with semen. </p><p>Come the next day, Darryl blasted off the door like a bolt, getting onto his bike and rushing towards his work, hoping to come up with an excuse for why he ditched work yesterday. However, tightly packed in his jacket was a small letter of commendation from the studio, along with the kisses of approval adorning the envelope.<br/>
"Our numbers are inside, big boy~"<br/>
"We're always in need of more actors"<br/>
"So make sure to come back soon~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>